


Can You Feel the Heat?

by Stygmia



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Atticus is sooo horny, Breathplay, Demon Summoning, Demonic Dealings, Demons, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Wife or Kids AU, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, but it’s unintentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygmia/pseuds/Stygmia
Summary: Atticus, a closeted, touch-starved lawyer, is desperate for any kind of action he can get. What returned his call for a good fuck is far from what he was expecting.But he’s certainly not complaining.





	Can You Feel the Heat?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was just some fanfic I wrote for Atticus, because he’s hot! Surely we can all agree on that. 
> 
> 2\. In this fanfic, Atticus has never had a wife or kids. He is simply a closeted male lawyer in the time period of To Kill A Mockingbird, which is the 1930s/Great Depression Era. 
> 
> 3\. Basil is an original character that I conjured up for this story. He is, in no way, affiliated with the novel. The purpose of him is basically just for some hot-plot action. 
> 
> 4\. This is actually quite an old fanfiction, but I figured I might as well post it for the sake of some simple smut. No shame in that. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the good stuff!

Atticus threw himself on his windowsill, his life dramatically boring, as per usual instance. He had just returned from a long day of court readings and was thoroughly exhausted, but he had no one to complain to since he lived alone. No wife to look after his azaleas, no children to take to the park. Just himself and a house that was too big for one man to take care of.  
  
He turned his head to look out the window, but his eyes only met line after like of blinds to cover it. His amber eyes, lazily covered by tan eyelids, did not flinch as he watched the blurry world past the spaces between the plastic coverings. The world moved so gracefully, so silently, yet with such intensity that he could almost feel the movement stirring in his chest. His glasses sat perched on the edge of his nose while he watched a fuzzy bluebird lazily swoop by. He wished he were the birds sometimes; no one to judge every questionable movement, nothing to worry about cleaning or paying for. Just pure, unbothered bliss, made especially for his outdoor world. But, alas, he would never be a bluebird, and would never have the things he seemed to most desire. Though he did yearn for something to take care of, besides his feeble houseplants, he craved his intense longings to be satisfied. The longings of lust, sexual desire, and even the desperate need to feel any contact on his skin. Any touch could do the trick of getting him up and running. Even a light brisk on his hand from another man could send his heart rapidly beating thick blood through his veins.   
  
And as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed this feeling. His incline to men was something that seemed shameful, but the shame only made his blood pump faster. The thought of being with a man and grabbing their thick shoulders, hiding behind dark shadows from the scornful public eye, aroused him so. It set off a deep fire within him, that so desperately yearned to be lit. Every man has his breaking point; Atticus was close to his own.   
  
The dark room he sat in abruptly became colder. Even his thick wool suit could not stop the feeling from shaking his bones. His pumping blood seemed to instantly freeze, and Atticus gritted his teeth in frustration. He did not move, however. He only sat and waited for the breeze, wherever it came from, to pass by.  
  
But it never passed. It only continued to grow colder, until Atticus was promptly shivering and hugging his thick shoulders tightly. Something brushed his neck, something he assumed was just the breeze for a moment, until the air suddenly became very warm, still, and buzzing with rapid-fire new emotions. His breath quickened with fright as he felt fingers brush his neck. Atticus went to grab whatever may have been touching him now, but his hand was stopped.  
  
A honeyed voice whispered in his ear, “I could feel you calling all the way from a different dimension.”  
  
Atticus felt a hot breath brisk his neck, and he moaned softly with grateful satisfaction. His face swiftly flushed with shame, but that did not make things any worse.  
  
“I can feel your arousal buzzing. Can you not feel it through the air, Atticus? It called for me to help you, you see,” the voice, belonging to a man, said with a stately tone, “I do not know what or who you think I am, but I am here to help you. Are you willing to accept that, Atticus?” The demonic entity’s soft fingers delicately brushed Atticus’s ear. “It’s such a small price to pay for what you want, after all.”  
  
Atticus was so lost in the moment, he had forgotten that he didn’t even know where this voice was coming from, not to mention what on God’s earth he was speaking of. Atticus’ eyes lit up as he came back to reality, and whipped his head this way and that, trying to find whatever was speaking to him. “Who are you?” Atticus could not help the frightful tone that filled his voice, but it didn’t overwhelm it, thank God. “Demons are not welcome in this house.”

  
“Mm, such a pity, Atticus. I thought you were smarter than that.” The disembodied speech echoed this way and that, making Atticus feel as if he was getting whiplash right then and there. “I’m here to help with your little.. problem.”   
  
Atticus knew exactly what he spoke of. He just didn’t want to admit it. “What are you?! Leave me be! Don’t you have other sinners to torment?”  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment. “Yes, there are plenty other sinners to torment,” he said, “but the only man who caught my interest was you. I know what you want,” he brushed by Atticus’ ear, making the lower being tremble. “You want to satisfy your cravings, but you’re too afraid and holier-than-thou to ask a youngman to slip into the sheets with you.”  
  
Atticus knew this was correct. He didn’t deny it. “..you never did tell me what you were,” he said quietly. “Or your name.”  
  
“A demon, Atticus,” he simply stated. “A demon, who is a rather sinful being like yourself, looking for a price to pay in return for a reward of my own.” Atticus felt another hot breath on his ear. “And my true name is ancient, lost beyond this world, but.. you may call me a more modern one.” He said it like it was a privilege. “Call me Basil.”   
  
Atticus didn’t have to see a face to know the demon was giving him a toothy grin. He simply nodded, and the demon continued.  
  
“This is dragging out long enough. Let’s make this deal and get on with the good stuff.” A black, whispy hand appeared from thin air in front of Atticus’ nose, and Atticus stared at it with shock. “In return for my services, you will be required to pay the small fee. The fee required is, specifically, my ability to possess, use, and operate your body at will for the next month to pass. A small price to pay for such godly pleasure,” the demon chirped, “or ungodly, more like. Can I count on you to accept these terms? I am known for keeping my deals; humans are not.”  
  
Atticus was getting caught in quite the arrangement in such a short period of time. Though this was a lot to take in, he was used to it. That was a part of a lawyer’s day to day job. They heard various gruesome and cruel testimonies while having to abide by the rules of court. He was prepared for this, but he mostly needed it, before he went absolutely insane with his rather uninteresting sexual life.  
  
Atticus gripped the black hand, and firmly shook it. “It’s a deal.”  
  
The feeling of ungodly stimulation rapidly began to pulse through him. It was magnificent, and he craved the satisfaction of it. It was granted to Atticus almost instantly. He felt strong hands grip his fit waist. A breeze brushed by him and he felt a pair of lips press against his own. He closed his eyes and took a note of it being one of the most spark-igniting kisses of his life. They held it for a moment, until the demon pulled back and wiped his face.   
  
Atticus slowly opened his eyes to find a man, fitting his exact pleasantries, standing before him. Whether Basil had chosen this form for him or himself, Atticus did not know, but he was ready to succumb to the figure anyway. With unholy energy, Basil had bleach-blonde hair, fair skin, a set jawline, green eyes, and broad shoulders. He looked fit, even with his own set of clothing on. Atticus shamefully admitted that the look was intoxicating.  
  
Basil showed his perfect set of teeth and licked them with a hinting glint behind his pupils. Atticus swallowed hard, his breath increasing and his palms sweating, as Basil got even closer. Basil pressed a kiss to Atticus’ cheek, and slowly worked his way past Atticus’ jawline. ‘He’s already shaking,’ thought Basil. ‘Poor man. I would believe it’s been a dog’s age since he was touched.’ He was correct.   
  
Atticus tilted his head to expose more area of his neck. Basil gladly accepted the offer and began pecking light kisses to Atticus’ searing skin. He placed a firm hand with a soft grip on the other side of Atticus’ face, like he was afraid of it breaking if they weren’t careful. Basil continued his work. Atticus shut his eyes tightly and gripped the fabric of the windowsill cushion. He was carefully stifling a groan, but it seemed to be one of the most difficult tasks for him right then.  
  
Basil began making marks after a bit of conditioning work on Atticus neck beforehand. Atticus placed his hand over Basil’s. He had desperately been needing some leverage. Atticus groaned with anxiety at the thought of climaxing to a bit of foreplay. The noise only made Basil more persistent. Basil bit Atticus’ neck softly, making Atticus yelp in surprise and pleasure. Basil looked up to Atticus and locked eyes with him. Atticus looked at him uncertainly, while Basil licked his canines.   
  
Atticus shifted slightly, the space between his legs growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Basil took that as a welcoming sign to continue. He casually slipped off Atticus’ wool coat and threw it to the side. Atticus felt a shiver rush through his spine. Basil casually began unbuttoning Atticus’ spotless white shirt. Atticus jumped when he felt a slender hand grip his back, and sharp, manicured nails run over his skin. He moaned with gratification and watched as Basil managed to continue undoing his shirt with one hand. Basil seemed to have a special knack for doing this, since he was done at the same rate he was going with two hands. Atticus was impressed, but that left his mind when Basil began kissing his chest and running his hot tongue over Atticus’ sensitive skin. Basil noted that Atticus tasted salty, which indicated he was already sweating.   
  
This made Basil slightly aroused as well. He furrowed his brows as he ran his nails down Atticus’s back and moved his other hand to Atticus’s chest. Basil’s nails dragged along Atticus’ chest. Atticus lunged forward and gripped Basil’s shoulders. Atticus shut his eyes and bit his lip. His hair was damp with perspiration and his glasses were gradually sliding towards the end of his nose. “God, Basil..” Atticus murmured. “It’s nearly too much.”  
  
Basil pulled back and grinned, moving both his hands back onto Atticus’s hips and placing them onto his thighs. He slowly pushed Basil back and pressed his chest to Atticus’s. Atticus kept his hand on Basil’s shoulder, feeling how abnormally warm the demon was. With him on his lap, he felt his dick throb with need.   
  
Basil moved a hand to Atticus’ neck to pull him into a kiss, and Atticus melted right beneath him. Atticus groaned as Basil pressed his firm lips to his own even harder. Between kisses Basil asked, “are you enjoying this, Atticus?”   
  
Atticus wearily said yes. He just wished he didn’t have to stop kissing Basil to do it.  
  
Basil hummed in approval. He began languidly stroking Atticus’ dick through the black fabric of his briefs. He took pleasure in watching Atticus shudder beneath him at this. It wasn’t long before he was actually moving to the good stuff. He pulled a vial of lubricant from thin air and slicked it onto his hands. He kept Atticus engaged with a bit of talking. “I hope you know you’re going to hell for this.”  
  
“I don’t mind. It wasn’t like I,” Atticus said, taking a shuddering breath, “wasn’t already.”  
  
Basil stopped to look at him for a moment at the comment. He just stared for a minute, before chuckling slightly. “If you must know,” he put the tips of his fingers into Atticus’ briefs and smiled, “the experience is worth it.”  
  
He slid his hand to the waistband of Atticus’ briefs and pulled them down at his own leisurely pace. When he decided any obstacle that was previously in his way was no longer a problem, he lightly gripped Atticus’ cock. He lightly brushed the head with his sharp thumbnail. Basil noticed the beads of precum that were present and took great pride in his foreplay work.   
  
Atticus couldn’t help pressing his head against the blinds of the window. He silently thanked they were closed, but that thought became an afterthought after feeling a sharp nail lightly brush the head of his dick. He moaned a bit too loudly for his tastes and clutched the fabric of the cushion beneath him. His arms held his torso up as Basil admiringly looked at him. Basil could feel his own face flushing at the sight of the beautiful man. Watching his chest heave, his face contort at all the soft and pleasurable touches, his glasses sit crooked on the edge of his nose.   
  
A feeling of impulse in his gut told him to satisfy Atticus in every possible way the other desired. He was well prepared. Basil slowly began pumping Atticus’s cock, looking at him with half-lidded lusty eyes and a half-gritted smile on his face. With one leg on each side of Atticus, he imagined the human had never seen a prettier sight. Atticus’s chest heaved heavily as he watched and indulged in the feeling and look of himself being jerked off by the most handsome being in the universe. “Fuck, Basil.. You’re amazing at this-“ he was cut off by a groan of his own.  
  
Basil was gradually increasing the speed he pumped Atticus’ dick at. He was feeling his own form growing harder by the minute; he hadn’t been able to get off a man this handsome in a long time after all. Most of the men who summoned him, intentionally or not, were rather ugly, since they didn’t get much action anyway. Atticus was a good looking man in his book, and watching him grow harder and more desperate as his climax grew nearer. “You’re so beautiful, Basil,” he purred. “One of the best I’ve been able to have. And the sounds you make,” he smiled, “they’re simply delicious.”  
  
Atticus only let out a shaky breath and moan at the comment. He loved being watched so intently while all this happened. He loved the burning in his face that came along with shame and pleasure. Though Basil’s eyes were fixed on the ceiling to distract himself, he still knew that the demon had his eyes locked on his trembling form. A handjob was one thing coming from a prostitute, something that happened many years ago, but a man that looked like Basil was an entirely different story. It was a much better one anyway. “Mmm..” Atticus moaned again, his lips pursed with strain. “Don’t slow down.. Please. I’m—begging you.”

  
Basil decided it was time to step up this little game and stop torturing the poor man with such vices. He moved his other hand from Atticus’ thigh and began pumping him with, not one, but two hands. Two warm hands that so perfectly seemed to wrap around Atticus’ flushed cock. “Mmm.. you’re so intricate, Atticus,” he softly purred. “It arouses me more than you know.” He was pumping at a fast pace now, as he felt that Basil was about to reach his breaking point. He was a firm believer that the last few seconds should be the most memorable. “Doesn’t that feel wonderful, darling? Absolutely sinful?” He moved his hands with expert skill along Atticus’ erect member, and bit his lip in firm concentration, along with the fact that this was extremely hot.  
  
“Oh, fucking _hell_ Basil..” Atticus, with watering eyes, a whimpering and moaning mess. “I can’t go much longer,” he gasped, his breath hitching like he was running a marathon. He felt the pressure building up inside of him; the pressure he hadn’t felt in far too long.   
  
Basil increased the speed of his hands even more. Atticus gripped the fabric of the cushion once again. “Come for me, sweetheart,” Basil purred. Atticus complied with a sharp moan, the climax overcoming him. Thick, white strings of cum covered his stomach and Basil’s flawless hands. He thrived on the wave of pleasure that flowed through him and ceased to stop for a decent 10 seconds. When it was over, his arms collapsed from beneath him and he sat motionless on the windowsill, his chest heaving, and his eyes heavy-lidded with bliss.   
  
Basil licked the cum from his fingers, noting its slightly-less-bitter taste from the average man. With half-lidded eyes he continued cleaning his hands. His member grew harder as he continued, much to his delight. Masturbating would be enjoyable experience for him later on.   
  
Atticus gradually opened his eyes and was a bit surprised at the sight. It was sexy, most definitely, but it wasn’t common for men to handle these.. messes.. in such ways. It became a newly discovered liking of his as he felt the blush returning to his face once again.   
  
When Basil finished, he let out an overdramatic sigh. “Well, I ought to be going. I will be returning to fulfill my side of the deal. I’ll be jerking off to this later, I hope you know.” He turned and straddled Atticus once again, leaning on his chest and wrapping a hand around the back of Atticus’ neck. He pulled him into a graceful kiss, and just as Atticus was getting into it he pulled back and smiled. “This has been nice-“  
  
“Ah, don’t go Basil.” Atticus said, pressing a hand to Basil’s back. Basil looked surprised, and though Atticus was nervous, he continued. “I noticed you have your own problems..” he glanced down to Basil’s erection and noted how much warmer he felt with his strong blush. “Would it be so bad.. if I helped?”  
  
Basil sat still for a minute, still laying heavily on Atticus. He chuckled in a soft, innocent way that almost made it seem like he wasn’t a hellspawn. “I like the way you think Atticus,” he murmured. “Let’s get to work then, shall we?”  
  
-  
  
The night ended with them on Atticus’ king bed, that was finally fitting who it was meant for: two people. Basil was the one with a heaving chest now, while Atticus worked on cleaning his glasses.  
  
Basil sighed. “You’re a rather impressive human, Atticus.”  
  
Atticus turned to Basil with a handsome smile, and a confidence he hadn’t felt in far too long. “I know.”


End file.
